


soft silk and softer skin

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: He also secretly hoped Charles hadn't noticed Max never said 'love', but judging by the slight hint of emotion flickering over Charles's face he was wrong.Max held Charles's hand extra tightly as an apology.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83
Collections: GGCEC 2020





	soft silk and softer skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueblue1965](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblue1965/gifts).



> Jammmiiieeeeeee
> 
> I really really hope you like this! I had a lot of fun writing very soft Lestappen and i hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Have a lovely Christmas and thank you for making my 2020 a little bit better❤❤

"Oh for the love of God, Charles…" Max groaned as Charles slipped his arm through Max's, leading him along to the large, white marble mall. "You said you were taking me to lunch." Max added in a grumble. Charles smiled sheepishly, kissing Max's cheek.

"I will take you to lunch, chéri, we just first visit a few shops." Charles purred, accent thickening as he knew it made Max weak at the knees. Max sighed, glaring him half-heartedly. 

"People will recognise us." He murmured. Charles sighed. 

"I won't hold your hand or kiss you." He said, pulling away his arm from Max's and instead clutching his hands in front of himself. They had strict rules about what they could and couldn't do, even if it sucked, but seeing the hint of disappointment in Charles's eyes made Max hesitate.

"Maybe we can hold hands." Max murmured, reaching out to tangle his fingers with the Monégasque's. Charles's eyes widened, and then he smiled so widely Max had Dan flashbacks. 

"I love you." Charles murmured, looking around for a second before leaning in to peck Max's lips. Max smiled lightly, pulling Charles back into him as the other man made to pull away.

"I do too." He murmured, kissing Charles's lips and then his cheekbone. He hadn't exactly said he loved Charles, not directly, but he knew Charles knew.

At least he hoped so.

He also secretly hoped Charles hadn't noticed Max never said 'love', but judging by the slight hint of emotion flickering over Charles's face he was wrong. 

Max held Charles's hand extra tightly as an apology.

They headed into the mall together, Max sighing as Charles instantly pulled him over to the first store he saw. Max pressed his sunglasses more firmly down on his nose but did not let go of Charles's hand.

Until they ran into 2 very familiar men.

"Seb! Lewis!" Charles said excitedly, hopping over to where Lewis was looking at an expensive looking suit on one of the mannequins. Even though it was surely expensive, it was too bland to be Lewis's style and Max turned suspicious.

This clearly was a set up.

Charles kissed Lewis's cheeks, before turning to Seb and doing the same, followed by a tight, _tight_ hug. Lewis walked over to Max and hugged him briefly, and Max was relieved when Lewis didn't try to kiss his cheeks.

"Nice to see you again." Lewis said with a kind smile. Max just hummed and nodded, hesitant about what would happen next. Sebastian moved over and kissed his cheek, chuckling as Max lightly wrinkled up his nose.

"I take it Charles didn't say we would be here." Sebastian asked, and Max shook his head.

"No." He grumbled a little, but he couldn't keep in a little smile. "He is a disaster." He added fondly. Sebastian grinned and nodded, patting Max's shoulder before whisking Lewis away from Charles, keeping a rather possessive arm around his waist.

"What are we shopping for?" Max asked as Charles returned to his side, linking their fingers together. Charles suddenly blushed a little, and shrugged up a shoulder.

"Nothing in particular." He said, but Max knew he was lying.

"Okay." Max agreed quietly, leaning in to kiss Charles's temple. He normally wasn't one for PDA, but then again he also hadn't thought he was bisexual for the longest time.

Some things changed.

Charles beamed at the kiss and brought Max's hand up to press a kiss to his palm in retaliation

"I barely remember when we were cute and young like that." Lewis teased Seb softly, adjusting the plaid scarf around Sthe German's neck. 

"Oh shut up." Seb grumbled, but also he was smiling.

"There is a Prada store nearby. Should we go there?" Charles asked, mostly focused on Lewis. Max didn't think too much of it. After all, it wasn't like Seb or him would buy anything from those brands anyways. 

"Lead the way." Lewis said, walking next to Charles as they headed out of the store and towards the next. Max walked next to Sebastian, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched lightly. 

"Please promise me that whatever happens, know this was a big deal for him." Sebastian murmured, catching Max's arm before they entered the Prada store. Max blinked, unsure what was going on, but then nodded slowly. 

"I… care for him." He murmured, even though he didn't know what Sebastian was going on about. "Whatever it is I'll support him." He added when the frown remained on Seb's face. Sebastian sighed and nodded, shoulder losing their tension. 

"Good." He nodded, squeezing the back of Max's neck as they followed their respective partners into the store. Lewis had wandered over to the shoes, looking over some black dress shoes with a skeptical eye, but Charles just stood helplessly in the centre of the store. His hand was resting on the sleeve of a blue jacket but he was barely looking at it, his eyes drawn to something on the other side of the shop. 

Charles flinched and almost pushed over the mannequin wearing the jacket when Max came up next to him. His cheeks had gone even more red and Max felt a pang of worry. 

"Shopping for a Christmas outfit?" He asked lamely. Christmas was two and a half weeks away, and they had briefly spoken about spending at least a day together before refusing to acknowledge the holiday's existence. It was scary, because spending it together meant telling their families they had _someone_.

"Oui. Something like that." Charles spoke hoarsely. He seemed nervous about having Max close, and Max stepped away.

"I'll go sit near the changing rooms with Seb, okay? You take your time." Max told Charles, humming as Charles relaxed. 

"Thank you." Charles whispered, blue eyes shining with something Max didn't realise.

"No worries, baby." Max smiled, and Charles's eyes softened at the nickname. Again, something Max didn't do often but Charles loved it. Max headed over to the luxury armchairs near the changing rooms, humming as Seb sat down next to him.

"Why don't you and Charles come over for Christmas? Lewis's boys are coming over too, you can be my guests." Sebastian smiled at Max.

"Lewis's boys?" Max asked, making Seb chuckle.

"Lando, George and Alex." Sebastian said. "Lewis babies them a bit too much sometimes." Seb added in a hushed voice, and Max quickly hid his smile behind his hand as Lewis and Charles came over to the spacious dressing rooms. There was a young girl walking after each of them, carrying heaps of clothes they hung neatly in the dressing rooms for them. Lewis seemed relaxed, but Charles had his arms wrapped around his own torso, looking anywhere but Max's face.

Max frowned worriedly, but Charles had disappeared behind the curtain before Max could speak. 

Lewis was the first to emerge from the dressing room, wearing a soft black turtleneck that seemed to shimmer as he moved. Sebastian eyed him appreciatively as Lewis moved in front of the floor length mirrors, looking at himself from all possible angles.

Max rolled his eyes a little but stayed quiet. 

"Charles, are you okay?" Max asked when Charles still hadn't appeared out of the dressing room even after almost 10 minutes. Sebastian shared a look with Lewis and Max got annoyed at being the only one who was still in the dark about it all.

"Can you… can you help me Max?" Charles spoke up after a long moment of silence. His voice sounded clipped, tense, and Max instantly shot up.

"What's going on?" Max asked as he practically jogged over, slipping past the curtain and into the dressing room, ready to fight if needed.

Charles was in the centre of the space, his cheeks flushed as he looked up at Max. Max had expected him to be wearing a suitcase, but Charles's outfit was for from it.

The Monégasque was wearing a soft, silk black dress with silver jewels set in the place where the draping came together over his hip. The neckline fell down his chest in a waterfall of more shiny silk while the hem of the dress stopped just above his knees, a split showing of his right thigh.

He looked beautiful. 

Max was speechless.

"Chéri… please say something." Charles whispered hoarsely. Max swallowed thickly, stepping forward and lightly letting his hand come to rest on Charles's un-bedazzled hip.

"You… you…" he stuttered dumbly. "You look beautiful." He gasped out eventually. Charles let out a choked sound, hugging Max tightly. 

"Thank you thank you…" he rambled, kissing the crook of Max's neck. Max pulled away and kissed Charles's forehead, shushing him softly when he saw tears threatening to spill from Charles's eyes.

"Why did you never tell me about… this?" Max asked. Charles sniffled.

"I thought you would make fun of me… or leave me." He answered. Max fervently shook his head.

"Never." He said. Charles grinned and pressed a short kiss to his lips, elegant hand trailing down Max's chest down to his jeans, and Max groaned as Charles's hand cupped his groin and squeezed tightly.

"I will thank you for this tonight." Charles whispered hotly in his ear. Max chuckled, lightly running his fingers over Charles's jaw.

"Will you be wearing this?" He asked, smiling softly and Charles practically melted into his hold.

"I love you." Charles whispered. Max sighed.

"I do too." Max answered, kissing Charles's nose. "Do you wanna show Lewis and Seb the dress?" He added as he pulled away. Charles nodded, glancing in the mirror to straighten out the fabric before taking Max's hand, holding on as Max slid the curtain open.

"You look amazing, Charles." Lewis instantly said, the Brit smiling from where he had sat down next to Sebastian, already done trying on clothes. Sebastian was smiling too, and got up to pull Charles into a careful hug, murmuring something that sounded an awful lot like _'I told you so'_.

Max let the older men fuss over Charles for a moment, slowly walking over to some of theother clothes on show. His fingers skimmed over the other clothes, stopping on a deep marroon dress with flowers placed on the bodice. He picked it up, not even bothering to figure out the sizing and walked over to Charles with it in his hands.

"What do you think about this?" He asked casually. He hoped Charles would see how much he cared, how much he accepted him just the way he was.

Because never had ever accepted Max before the way Charles had.

"I love it." Charles said softly, eyes sparkling and Max tried to ignore how _soft_ he was for him. 

"Sebastian invited us for Christmas." Max said while Charles continued to look at the dress. Charles beamed and turned to look at the German.

"Really?" He asked. Sebastian smiled. 

"Really, beautiful." The older man winked. Charles beamed before turning to Max.

"Do you want to go? With me?" He asked. Max sighed.

"I want nothing more."

~~~~~~

"...Max." Charles gasped, legs spreading as Max crawled over him. Max swallowed thickly, propping himself up in his elbow to hoover over Charles as he gently let his fingers brush over the lace wrapped around Charles's chest, from the tiny bralette down to the corset and the even tinier panties. 

"You're so beautiful." Max whispered breathlessly, pushing the panties aside and squeezing Charles's cock lightly. Charles whined and smiled up at him, hands curling over Max's cheeks to pull him into a kiss.

"I need you inside me." Charles sighed. Max complied more than readily, whispering all the things he didn't dare for Charles to understand in Dutch as he fucked Charles in a slow pace. He made sure, as always, that Charles came first. A habit partially to be polite, and partially because he adored the way Charles looked when he came - something which he could enjoy less if he had already cum himself. 

"Max… Max!" Charles whined, trying to hide his face in Max's shoulder. Max pushed him back again, resting their foreheads together.

"Let me see you." He whispered, softly, and Charles gasped, plush lips parting and head dropping back to bare his throat as he came, spilling all over his little corset and his bralette. Max stroked him through it, stroking his thumb over the tip of Charles's cock just as he knew the Monégasque liked before coming as well as Charles clenched around him.

Max was suddenly struck by the realisation of just how well he knew Charles, how much he would do for the other man.

"I love you." Max gasped out, clutching Charles in his arms as the other man burst out in sobs, smiling widely through his tears as he sloppily kissed Max.

"I love you too, Max. So, so, _so_ much." Charles whispered, moving his lips all over Max's cheeks before sucking a bruise just under Max's jaw. 

And Max just smiled, feeling as if a weight had lifted off of his shoulders.

When he woke up the next morning, his hand was resting on soft silk and even softer skin and Max felt content, nuzzling his face into fluffy hair and closing his eyes, letting himself drift back off to sleep.

He was safe.

~~~~~~

"Can you zip me up?" Charles asked, shuffling over to Max on his high heels and turning to let Max fiddle with the tiny zipper on Charles red dress. Max zipped him up and pressed a kiss to the back of Charles's neck when he was done, making him swivel around.

"Thank you." Charles smiled, kissing Max's lips before straightening the collar of Max's shirt. "You look very handsome." He added, and Max blushed lightly.

"Should I drive? Considering your heels." Max asked as he helped Charles into his coat too. Charles hummed.

"I suppose." He said. Max grinned.

"Does that make me the better driver?" He asked

"Fuck off." Charles simply answered.

~~~~

Sebastian was wearing the most horrendous Christmas sweater with a large reindeer printed on it - complete with light up red noise. Lewis seemed a bit miffed about it, the Brit himself dressed the sparkly turtleneck, but mostly amused, even clicking the button on Seb's side to make the reindeer's nose flash. 

"You look gorgeous together." Sebastian told them, greeting them both with hug while Lewis kissed their cheeks. Max just smiled, his hand splayed over Charles's back to keep him close.

It wasn't as if he was uncomfortable around these people, it was just that he didn't know what to _do_.

"The boys are already in the living room." Lewis said, and Charles quickly pulled Max over to there. George, Lando and Alex all seemed mildly surprised for a second upon seeing Charles's outfit, but then Lando smiled and complimented the elegant string of pearls around Charles's neck and the tension fell away. 

Max sat with Charles on one of the sofas, smiling softly when Charles leaned into his side and tugged his arm around his shoulders. Lewis came over and gave them both a flute of champagne, before holding up his own in a cheers. 

"Do we want to exchange presents now or after dinner?" Sebastian asked, chuckling at the way Lando's face lit up.

"Now!" The youngest blurted out instantly, bouncing on his place on the sofa until George just squeezed him tighter into his side to make him sit still. Both him and Alex were giving Lando the softest, most amused looks.

Sebastian handed out ugly christmas sweaters to all of them, before giving Lewis an extravagant necklace with their initials as well as a collar for Roscoe.

Max just watched in silence, before finally picking up a small square box from under the tree, handing it to Charles. 

"This is for you." He said hoarsely. Charles blinked but then practically tore the wrapping paper off, opening the little box before stilling.

"Is this a key to your apartment?" He asked. Max hesitated.

"I was hoping it would be the key to _our_ apartment." He said eventually. Charles's eyes, lined with winged eyeliner and a light shimmer, shone brightly, and Max just loved him so so much.

"I love you." Charles said, seeming to read Max's mind. 

"Does that mean you want to… live with me?" He asked. Charles nodded, throwing his arms around Max's neck.

"I want nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
